l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Hida O-Ushi
Hida Yoritoko was called Hida O-Ushi, almost since she was born, and was the daughter of Hida Kisada, sister to Hida Yakamo and Hida Sukune. Way of the Crab, p. 4 She succeeded her brother Yakamo as the Crab Clan Champion following his ascension to become Lord Sun. She was also married to the son of the Unicorn Clan Champion Shinjo Yokatsu, Shinjo Yasamura, and had two sons with him, Hida Kuon and Hida Kuroda. Early Years The Daughter of Kisada When O-Ushi was born her father, Crab Clan Champion Hida Kisada, did not know what to do with her. He did not wish for her to be married away to some nobleman so he did the only thing he could think of, he raised her as he would have a son. She was very protective of her younger brother Sukune. Way of the Crab, p. 64 Nicknames Her brothers nicknamed her O-Ushi, Ox, for her great strength and endless capacity for stubbornness. At her gempukku, she took the name O-Ushi officially. Her hot temper and readiness to meet any insult with a swift stroke from her Dai Tsuchi earned her a new nickname, Bully. The Legion of the Dead: Crab Clan Bully Coming of Age O-Ushi came of age when she was ten years old, 4 years before her gempukku, when she blackmailed Kaiu Rioto to give her supplies so she could follow Yakamo into the Shadowlands. Yakamo showed her what happened to a human who was killed in the Shadowlands. After her gempukku her first charge was guarding the northern border of the Crab. Some would have seen this as an insult, but O-Ushi took it in her stride. Way of the Crab, pp. 4-8 Personality O-Ushi was pretty, small but stocky and could not be easily knocked off her feet. She shared Kisada and Yakamo's quick temper, but unlike Yakamo she would not let it get the better of her. She would goad and taunt, bringing others to anger before they could prepare for her. She relied on fear and uncertainty to gain an advantage over her enemies. She refused to take a vow of celibacy as other samurai-ko did. Way of the Crab, p. 65 O-Ushi in Battle In combat she would wait for her opponent to strike first, then overwhelm him with a devastating force, assaulting him from as many directions as she could. She was widely recognized as a leader of soldiers. O-Ushi would wear her daisho but preferred her beloved hammer, which no one ever saw her without. Way of the Crab, pp. 64-65 She exceled at concealing troop movements, disguising her numbers and diverting attention away from the brunt of her attack. O-Ushi taunted and goaded her opponents, questioning their honor and insulting their skills in hopes of angering or frightening them before they could adequately prepare for her. Clan War: The Clans, p. 13 Scorpion Coup O-Ushi was left manning the Kaiu Kabe in 1123 when Kisada led the Crab Clan army against the capital Otosan Uchi following the Scorpion Coup. In a letter to his daughter, Kisada revealed that it was Bayushi Shoju's act of asking for aid that made him decide to side against the Scorpion. Clan Letter to the Crab Clan (Imperial Herald v.2 #4) Clan War The Clan War broke days after O-Ushi held a meeting with Doji Hoturi, the Crane Clan Champion. She had requested him to surrender to the Crab. Coils of Madness, by Robert Denton, Yoon Ha Lee, Seth Mason, & Brian Yoon Kisada's Ambition In 1125 the armies of the Crab were moving to the North, alongside with his Shadowlands allies. The Lion army led by Matsu Tsuko moved to confront them. The Lion camp was struck by an assassin, who killed a guard and a commander, and the Lion Clan Champion decided to take care herself. She managed to find the murderer in the vicinity of the camp, and killed two of her Hida companions. The girl, who was barely twelve and had a Crab mon tattooed in the arm, escaped from her grasp. Player's Guide; 2nd Ed, pp. 234-238 The young assassin was most probably Hida O-Ushi. Kisada's Failure In 1128 O-Ushi held the Crab forces together after Hida Kisada's failed assault on the Imperial Palace. Firelight, by Rob Vaux A contingent led by Hida Amoro and Kuni Yori went over to the Shadowlands Emperor. Time of the Void, p. 75 Kaiu Wall Overrun In the Month of the Rat the castle's defenders were wiped out by an enormous Shadowlands Horde, which broke through into Rokugan, pursued by O-Ushi. The Horde headed directly for Otosan Uchi, where Fu Leng was possessing Hantei XXXIX's body. Time of the Void, p. 100 Second Day of Thunder She later commanded their assault on Otosan Uchi on the Second Day of Thunder.Clan Letter to the Crab #7 (Imperial Herald v2 #3) Hidden Emperor Disdain for Toshimoko After the Emerald Champion, Kakita Toshimoko, was supposed death, O-Ushi was not sad at all. Tetsubo (Jade flavor) A Good Little Wife When her brother Yakamo became the Champion of the Crab, he commanded his sister to choose a husband. In 1129, in the month of the Tiger Hidden Emperor, p. 11, O-Ushi was married in a rather hasty ceremony to Shinjo Yasamura in Kyuden Hida. To win the hand of the tomboy, a tetsubo-only contest was arranged by Yakamo. O-Ushi entered to win her own hand but, during the fight, Daidoji Uji and O-Ushi knocked each other out and Yasamura was declared the winner. The two were married before O-Ushi regained consciousness. A Good Little Wife, by Ree Soesbee Family Yasamura took the Hida name, becoming Hida Yasamura, and the couple had twin sons, Hida Kuroda and Hida Kuon. The Legions of the dead: The Fallen Champion Hiruma Castle Hida Yakamo had seized Hiruma Castle in 1130 and many months without news from him had passed. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 20 Lion March O-Ushi had decided to act in Yakamo stead as the Champion of the Crab after fourty three days without news had passed, and being approaching Lion forces toward Crab lands. Clan Letter to the Crab #9 (Imperial Herald v3 #1) All the messengers between them were killed of replaced by minions of the Shadows, provoking a misscomunication in both Clans. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 2, by Ree Soesbee In 1132 when Hida Tsuru forces tried to parley with the Lion army they were engaged in combat and cut down. Clan Letter to the Crab #9 (Imperial Herald v3 #1) O-Ushi was reported a Crab city had been destroyed by the Lion and gathered her forces to defend the Crab lands. She was not aware the message was a forgery made by the minions of the Lying Darkness and no Crab city had been harmed. Hidden Emperor, p. 29 Sneaking into Hiruma Castle When O-Ushi had news she realized his brother was trapped and besieged by the Shadowlands horde. Palisades (Hidden Emperor 2 flavor) In 1132 O-Ushi followed a white ratling of the Third Whisker Tribe through a hidden route to Kyuden Hiruma followed by her Hida Guard and husband. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 2, by Ree Soesbee in an attempt to get to the besieged forces, but the Castle was ruined and owned by the Shadowlands. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 3, by Ree Soesbee Crab Clan Champion With the forces of the Lion Clan pressing deeper in the Crab lands, Hidden Emperor, p. 29 and with no news about her brother's fate, O-Ushi became Crab Clan Champion. Holy Home Village (Hidden Emperor 5 flavor) Hidden Emperor, p. 41 A Third Whisker Scout delivered news of the attack on Hiruma Castle and the disappearance of Hida Yakamo. O-Ushi knew she could not fight a war on two fronts against the Lion and Shadowlands Horde, so she decided that the Crab lands coul not stand unprotected, and left Hiruma Castle to its fate. Hidden Emperor, p. 42 Yakamo's Fate Hida Yakamo, had been determined to return with reinforcements, leaving the castle and heading for the Kaiu Wall, but Kuni Yori had captured and slain him. After the Siege of Sleeping Mountain, the Naga fled into the countryside and arrived at the edge of the Shadowlands in time to steal the body of Yakamo, and secrete it away in their forests. Filled with rage, Hida O-Ushi swore to destroy every member of the Naga for such blasphemy and began laying waste to the lands of the serpent people. Soul of the Empire (Empire League Season V) The naga were attacked by enraged Crab forces, forcing them to retreat into the Shinomen Forest. The Hida commander ordered the forest set to fire. Deep Forest (Honor Bound flavor) Aiding the Crab Ikoma Tsanuri, champion of the Lion stood outside Kyuden Hida with sword drawn, as the Unicorn carried messages between the two great generals. Rulebook Story (Dark Journey Home) Hida O-Ushi and Tsanuri met face to face and the Tsanuri's march was eventually shown to be aid the Crab for their fight against the Shadowlands. The Enemy of My Enemy (Honor Bound flavor) Tsanuri aided the Crab in the second assault of the recently fallen Kyuden Hiruma. Later he joined the forces marching to the Battle of Oblivion's Gate. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 22 Duty at the Wall O-Ushi was on duty at the risky Carpenter Wall. An eta called Benin saved her life from an oni. She spared his life despite calls for his death after he had picked up a katana to save her. One Hundred Days, by Ree Soesbee War against the Shadow Empire army is gathered Being secured the Hiruma Castle with Lion aid, the march toward the ancient troll city of Volturnum began in 1133. In the city had been gathered the shadowlands armies, Clan Letter to the Crab #11 (Imperial Herald v3 #3) after being advised of the location by the Empress and Oracle of the Void Toturi Kaede. The crab opened their stores of jade for all the Rokugani armies that marched deep in the shadowlands. Hidden Emperor, p. 80 O-Ushi commanded the Crab forces in the march to Volturnum. Clan Letter to the Crab #14 (Imperial Herald v4 #3) March to Volturnum When they reached the Shadowlands border they met the Naga army led by the reborn Yakamo, the Qatol. The Crab tensed for battle against the Naga army and requested them to leave. The Balash fired with his bow, and O-Ushi saw near her death. The arrow passed through O-Ushi's arm and into the chest of a Crab behind her, who was a Goju Shapeshifter. The Balash had saved O-Ushi's life, and both armies marched against their true enemy, the Shadows. The New Akasha The Enemy of my Enemy, by Ree Soesbee (Soul of the Empire storyback) Battle of Oblivion's Gate During the Battle of Oblivion's Gate, O-Ushi was injured by an Oni attack. Her life was saved by her husband, Hida Yasamura. The Citadel of the Hiruma My Life is Yours, by Ree Soesbee (Soul of the Empire storyback) War of Spirits When in 1138 the War of Spirits broke O-Ushi supported Hantei XVI. Hida Tsuneo, the Hantei's general, was one of the most honored military figures in their history many among the Crab had leapt at the chance to support him. Further, the Hantei had given her little freedom. His armies had occupied the Crab's most fertile farmlands. If O-Ushi had not given her clan's help willingly, the soldiers on the Wall would starve. Her loyalty toward Emperor Toturi was great, but her loyalty toward the Empire was greater. Though Yasamura never spoke against her, she knew her husband's true opinion, opposing to the spirit's support. Legions, Part VIII Celestial Sword Yuruginai, the Celestial Sword of the Crab, was given by the Fortune of Stell, Xing Guo, to Hida O-Ushi, who was honored to receive it, yet still preferred to use her trademark dai tsuchi. Magic of Rokugan, p. 82 Fighting the Steel Chrysanthemum When the Hantei marched against Ryoko Owari in 1150, the second largest city of Rokugan, Bayushi Paneki reported the Scorpion armies could not standd against Tsuneo's troops. To take the City of Lies would not only provide a strategic hub for the Hantei's armies, but would also greatly demoralize those who still stood against him. To support Toturi could mean the destruction of the Crab, but O-Ushi pondered they would die as Crab. She commanded her husband to lead the Crab cavalry into battle against the spirit legions, aiding the Scorpion. Yasamura was killed in combat when he was fighting against his own kinsmen near Ryoko Owari, receiving a fatal shot to the throat in the Battle of Drowned Honor. The Crab and Scorpion won the day. Battle of Drowned Honor (Celestial flavor) Four Winds Twenty Goblin Winter The Crab numbers were low after Volturnum and War of Spirits. O-Ushi proclaimed a Twenty Goblin Winter to increase her ranks with any ronin who like journeying in the Shadowlands and kill twenty goblins. Clan letter to the Ronin #2 (Welcome Home letters) Second Yasuki War The Yasuki War between the Daidoji and the Crab had begun five days before the funeral of Toturi when Crane forces took over Yasuki Hanko. Four Winds, p. 31 Death O-Ushi came to the grim realization that she would soon no longer be able to fight for her clan. As the Crane Clan began to usurp the Yasuki territories, she realized there was one final way she could serve the Crab. When the Crab retaliated the attack Contingency Planning (A Perfect Cut flavor) they confronted a Crane army, gaining the upperhand. The Crane Clan Champion Doji Kurohito arrived with an army that greatly outnumbered the Crab's. To give her troops time to retreat, O-Ushi challenged Kurohito to a duel. She was killed by Kurohito with a perfect cut, A Perfect Cut (A Perfect Cut flavor) and Hida Kuroda succeeded her. The Truest Test, by Shawn Carman Though she knew she had no chance against a brilliant warrior in the height of his prime, O-Ushi knew her death would serve as an example to the Crab Clan, inspiring them to stand firm against the Crane. Shrine In 1165 the Crab and the Crane were at peace. Kurohito promised Kuon to build a shrine to honor O-Ushi. To Do What We Must (Diamond flavor) See Also * Hida O-Ushi/Meta * Hida O-Ushi/CW Meta External Links * Hida O-Ushi Inexp (Coils of Madness) * Hida O-Ushi (Shadowlands) * Hida O-Ushi Exp (Time of the Void) * Hida O-Ushi Exp2 (Hidden Emperor 6) * Hida O-Ushi Exp3 (Honor Bound) Category:Crab Clan Leaders